


Take My Body

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Friends With Benefits, Jeep Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgasm, Rape, Rough Sex, Stalking, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this Stackson request, idea from 'V-bird', I hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take My Body

**Author's Note:**

> I got this Stackson request, idea from 'V-bird', I hope you'll like it!

Again being followed. Stiles couldn’t figure out what’s gotten into Jackson lately as the boy was stalking him for about a month now, as they were classmates it was inevitable to meet daily, but this was more than that. He couldn’t stand how the blonde male was nearby him in the canteen, classroom, lacrosse, starting random conversations with him. He was in the belief that the other was up to something, and definitely nothing good, maybe it was part of some sort of well-planned prank? He decided not to discuss it with his best friend as he didn’t want to seem paranoid or delusional, but once when Jackson sat down beside him on the Biology lesson just because Scott wasn’t at school he had enough of wondering what was going. 

“Okay Jackson, what the hell is going on?” Stiles asked it quietly as he definitely didn’t want to drag the others’ attention on them. 

“What do you mean?” Even the way Jackson ate that damn green apple seemed all professional and attractive as if he’d be in a commercial, but not just because of this but due to Jackson’s question Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“What do I mean?! Seriously dude?! You’ve been following me for the last frickin’ month like a puppy, anywhere I look, you’re like a meter away from me, moreover you talk to me, like about sport and school, which freaks me out man because before this when you talked to me that was usually mocking or some other rudeness, plus we avoided to be near each other. So what’s it all about, huh?”

“I was thinking…” Jackson shot an angry warning look towards Stiles when he commented ‘how surprising that he was able to think’, but then he continued. “So I reached a conclusion that we’d be good together…don’t flatter yourself Stilinski, I don’t want to date you. I meant that we’d be good in bed.”

“Um…like…like friends with benefits? Are you out of your mind, dude?”

“I know you well enough to know you want it Stilinski.” As Jackson finished with the apple, without missing it tossed it to a farther bin, winking aside at Stiles who couldn’t comment anything because the teacher just entered but also because he was rather speechless.

However Stiles planned to stay at the library no more than like an hour because he wanted to go over to Scott but one hour ended in way more till the librarian alerted the boy that they were about to close within ten minutes. Just when Stiles looked around and saw no one else, also the darkness coming through the windows realized he’s spent way more time at the library than he wanted to. After he gathered his notes and books he left the library, walking out to the deserted corridor with poor lightning. Stiles cursed when one of the lights flickered just when the library door behind him was shut loudly, after all what he’s been gone through from such things he shouldn’t even be affected but the brunette boy was rather exhausted so that explained. However he stopped once he heard the oncoming footsteps behind him not belonging to the librarian as he remembered seeing her high heels, as he slowly glanced behind his shoulder he saw Jackson. He had no idea why but he began to speed up his steps. Was Jackson following him again? Stiles panted when he heard the other male behind him began to walk faster as well, making him to move quicker as well, then at the lockers he eventually stopped glancing up at Jackson as he stepped up to him way closer than it’d have been necessary. 

“You left this in the library.” Stiles exhaled slowly when the other handled him his stick, noting he was indeed tired that he managed to leave behind something big as his lacrosse stick. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled after holding onto the stick and without looking back he left in a rush out of the school, then headed over to his blue jeep. Once he put his bag and stick inside he gasped when he was grabbed from behind and was tossed onto the backseat. Stiles didn’t even look back but reached down for his phone however couldn’t find it. 

“Looking for this, Stilinski?” Jackson asked as he swung the phone in his hand tossing it onto the front seat before he crawled behind Stiles on the backseats, holding a tight grip on him. 

“What the fuck has gotten into you?! Let me go!”

Jackson wasn’t in the mood to start a conversation nor argument with the boy, he didn’t want to talk, he came for something else. Jackson tossed his own backpack onto the front seat before he slipped one of his hand under Stiles to unzip his jeans, getting panicked protesting from the brunette boy as he was kicking and yelling for help. When Stiles rolled onto his back Jackson shut the jeep’s door, smirked down at Stiles while he managed to pull the boy’s jeans off with a few rougher pulls along with his underwear. He ignored the dozens of threats and swearing Stiles yelled at him. After few minutes of struggle there was Stiles all naked under Jackson who first took his leather jacket then blue shirt off smiling as the boy under him finally stopped with the annoying yelling and ran his eyes onto his abs. When Jackson pushed his pants and jeans down till his knees he smirked even more as he saw Stiles’ eyes were fixed on his shaved crotch. Jackson didn’t need more than few seconds to become fully hard, he was craving for this moment for a while now to fuck Stiles, he ran his lustful look once more on Stiles’ pale skin, covered with pretty moles, then his half hardness with black pubic hair. The lacrosse team captain held a grip onto Stiles’ legs as he pressed his hardness against the boy’s hole. That was when Stiles snapped back from his staring and continued to fight against Jackson to escape, groaning painfully when the muscular boy thrust his cock deep inside him. Jackson wrapped his hands tightly around Stiles’ ankles so he’d not have to deal with his kicking anymore. Stiles’ hole felt painful for Jackson's cock as well in the beginning because of the extreme tightness, but after a few more thrusts it became easier and pleasurable. After a while Stiles stopped protesting and he found himself stroking the other’s abs and chest, asking for more. Stiles placed his hands onto the other’s hips, and pulled him deeper inside him as he wrapped his legs tightly around him. Jackson groaned as he was thrusting his long dick inside Stiles who was wanking himself while they held their eyes on each other. Stiles ran his thin fingers along Jackson’ belly and chest, stroking his nipples for a while before he pulled the other lower for a kiss. He let Jackson be dominant in the kiss and everything as he had no experience at all unlikely to the blonde male on top of him. Jackson was sucking on Stiles’ soft lower lip, some blood dripping down along Stiles’ chin from the rough kissing and biting, however the brunette boy didn’t care as he was more concentrated on the continuous joy in his abdomen. Jackson licked of the blood, before he went lower with the kisses, leaving several hickeys behind enjoying how Stiles ran his fingers along his short locks while he was pounding onto him. As Jackson was watching Stiles' needy jerking off he pushed his hand away and he began to stroke his shaft slowly, only rubbing his dripping slit with his thumb for a while which made Stiles to beg for more. After a bit more teasing Jackson began to fuck him as hard as he could while he was jerking the boy off. The whole jeep trembled into their orgasms as Jackson was wildly fucking Stiles onto the seat, coming with big loads of come inside him, while Stiles came all over his chest and belly. Jackson only panted but he enjoyed how Stiles gave out loud moaning and groaning as he reached his orgasm. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut once Jackson pulled his cock out of him, then licked at his light red balls before Jackson wrapped his mouth around Stiles’ sensitive cock to lick him clean, continuing on his belly and chest, swallowing every single drop, humming as he enjoyed how it tasted. Stiles still felt how his own cock was throbbing from the way Jackson was licking him all over. He held his brown eyes on Jackson as he put his clothes back on, then picked up his backpack as well.

“When will we do it again?” Stiles asked as he sat up pressing some kisses onto Jackson’s neck. 

“Tomorrow, my place, after school.” Jackson said briefly before he looked aside at Stiles spending some more minutes to rest his eyes on his hot body. He wasn’t muscular, tanned, but still Jackson never craved for someone like he did for Stiles, nor he was so aroused like he was for the brunette boy. “See you, Stiles.” 

Stiles watched as Jackson drove off in his Porsche then sighed rubbing his temple as he was trying to figure out what’s gotten into him. In the beginning he thought he hated Jackson that Jackson will end up behind bars for what he was about to do to him, but Stiles now couldn’t wait to be fucked again by the hot teenager.


End file.
